


Set fear on fire.

by caitpaige101



Series: Two week challenge [4]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Chapter 15 is part of a writing challange, Coming Out, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Texting, chapter 12 has some homophobia, chapter 13 is fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec realises that he needs to be himself and not what everyone else's wants him to be. This multi chapter fix shows Alec's story and how he becomes himself includes first meetings,coming out and some other relationships on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting him...

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a malec fic so please do forgive me...

**Meeting him..**

Alec has always been a quiet man. He has a simple job-personal trainer-and keeps to himself.

He was out with a client in the park when he saw him. Saw a man whose smile just shone. Alec couldn't keep his eyes of the man. The man wore black skinny jeans and a glittered top with different types of make up on. Alec was hypnotized. He was snapped out of his dream when he heard his client collapse. 

"Oh crap"

Alec forgot he told the client to stop when he told him too. 

"Any one here a doctor" Alec shouted.

It was then the glittery man ran towards Alec.

"I volunteer at the local hospital and have had medical training. What happened."

Alec was speechless. 

"I..I he was training then he collapsed." Alec managed to stutter out.

"Ok. He will be ok. He just needs to be checked over but I think it could be exhaustion.  The client then woke up and the man handed him a drink. 

"Just relax. You collapsed. I believe it to be exhaustion. Just have a drink and sit for a bit." 

"Thank you. Anyway why did you make Me train for so long without stopping me." The client said angrily at Alec

"I'm so sorry sir. I got.. distracted. It won't happen again" Alec replied apologetically. 

The client then walked off and left Alex with the amazing looking man.

"Wow. Rude. The names Magnus. Magnus Bane." So he did have a name.

"Alec. Alec Lightwood. Plus it kind of was my fault anyway. I saw you and thought you looked great and then forgot about my client and.." Alec then realised what he was saying. He was never so foward with anyone. He looked up and saw Magnus smiling.

"I think you look great too." Magnus said. He then took out a pen and grabbed Alec's arm and before Alec realised what was happening Magnus had wrote his name and number on his arm.

"Call me sometime" Magnus winked and walked off.

Alec just stood there wondering what the hell happened.


	2. interfering siblings..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and alec begin to text.. Izzy notices and questions Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter..  
> the first few chapters are just filling the story until the main plot which will come soon.  
> I know how this fandom loves a nosy Izzy so here it is also as this is au she doesn't know alec is gay but is suspicious.

**interfering siblings**

Alec got home from work and was some what excited. He was never the one who got someone else's number that was usually Izzy or Jace but never Alec. He unlocked his phone and texted Magnus

**Hey magnus it's alec from the park. the one whose client fainted..**

_why hello alexander_

**how did you know my name was alexander**

_just a hunch.. How are you_

**well I had to refund my client but I didn't mind because I did cause him to faint**

_I did have a hand in that aswell :)_

**mostly my fault for ~~staring~~ admiring from afar **

_I didn't mind ;)_

Before Alec could reply he heard his sister shout.

"Alec dinner is ready"

"Coming"

**Well ive got to go eat. talk later :)**

_we sure will alexander_

Alec walked downstairs and sat at the tale to eat his pasta. He shared the apartment with is 2 of his younger siblings but only Izzy was home.

"where is Jace" Alec asked curiously

"Oh he said something about a date this morning with this girl Clary from work.."

"Oh right"

They made small chat for the next five to ten minutes

"Anyway how was work."

"well you know.. my client fainted from exhaustion"

"What. how"

"I got distracted.."

"distracted" Izzy repeated more slowly 

"umm yeah distracted" alec replied looking down shyly

"by what"

"nothing"

"or should I say who" Alec looked up at her his cheeks blushing

"maybe..."

"OMG who. are they nice. " Izzy never used pronouns when asking someone about the person they liked as she didn't like to presume.

"yeah they're nice."

"Did you get their number.. Are you meeting them again.. Good looking"

"yes.. Don't know.. I believe so"

" finally alec I thought at this rate you would never meet someone. text them. asked them to meet you. go on a date."

"maybe I will. I'm not sure."

"you will or I will steal your phone and do it myself"

"you wont know who to text"

"the only number that isn't mine or jace's"

"Hey I have friends"

"seriously Alec that was a great joke"

"Fine if I text them will you leave me alone."

"umm maybe... if you called them I defiantly would"

Alec got out his phone and called Magnus who answered after one tone

"ur.. hi"

"why hello Alexander. to what do I owe this pleasure"

"umm.. I was thinking that we could umm you know meet up some time soon. if you want to of course I mean you.." Alec was cut of y Magnus' reassuring voice

"of course I would love to meet up. when and where."

"um I haven't thought that far yet" Alec replied shyly

"how about the park noon tomorrow" Magnus suggested

"um yeah sounds great"

"As long as you don't make me faint"

Alec let out a little giggle

"I'll try not to. see you there."

"good bye alexander." the phone then hung up

Alec looked to where Izzy was standing and before she could open her mouth

"Not a word. also don't tell Jace yet please"

"ok fine but if gets serious"

"I know"

Alec went back upstairs and read for a couple of hours stressing out over meeting Magnus. He decided to go to bed at 10:30 pm after setting his alarm for 10:30 am so he would wake early enough to have a shower, stress, answer Izzy's questions oh and did I mention stress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave suggestions for future chapters.  
> leave kudos to encourage writing.  
> might upload another chapter tomorrow so we can get to main plot quicker.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Manus and the park for his first date.  
> Magnus helps Alec realise some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. here another day another chapter.  
> I'm going to update this everyday for the rest of this week to help with the main plot which is Alec's self acceptance and living freely. Hope you enjoy.

**First Date**

Alec's alarm went off in the morning and first he forgot why but then he remembered his date with Magnus. He felt a mixture of emotions- excited yet nervous. he decided to jump in the shower running over what to say to Magnus

"hey Manus I'm a socially awkward guy who is 22 and has never dated anyone how about you" Alec decided it probably was not the best opening line. He jumped out of the shower, got dressed and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. He settled for a bowl of coco pops. He was nearly finished when his buzzed

_hey what colour do you prefer blue or a purplely red_

Alec let out a small giggle

**depends on the shade of blue.**

I was thinking the colour of your eyes

**well I'm going to be biased and say blue :)**

well I will see you in an hour. :)

**ok :)**

Alec smiled at himself. He was really doing this. His smile only faded slowly when he saw his sister. 

"What do you want I'm about to leave"

"Just wanted to know if you would be coming home tonight.."

"jeez Izzy its a first date. I'm not doing THAT on a first date"

"ok just curious. Have fun" Izzy shouted when she saw Alec heading for the door

"I will"

*At the park*

Alec sat on the bench nervously he was a bit early due to running out the house to avoid Izzy's questions. He looked up and around to see if Magnus was there yet and he smiled when he saw him. He was wearing the most perfectly put together outfit with blue glitter in his hair. He walked towards Alec and as he did Alec got more scared but all his worries washed away when Magnus was there.

"Hey blue eyes"

"Hey.. glitter man" Alec replied thinking on the spot

they decided to go for a stroll around the park whilst getting to know each other. Alec was still a little weary but let himself relax a bit.

"So how did you become a person trainer"

"well I needed money for collage and stuff but no-one would take me. I then realised that I was ok at sports and did the obvious and became a personal trainer. it wasn't supposed to be a permanent thing but it earns me money so.. anyway what do you do when you're not volunteering at the local hospital" Alec replied

"well I actually own a night club. it used to belong to my father but then he died in a car accident and I took it over."

"oh I'm sorry about your dad"

"thanks anyway this date is becoming sad so lets get something to eat to cheer us up" Magnus suggested and Alec agreed.

They walked down to a small café five minutes away from the park. Alec loved this place. He came here all the time with his siblings but hadn't been in a while. They sat at the table and ordered. they carried on talking about small things such as they're favourite colour, (Magnus and Alec had a bit of a disagreement because black isn't a colour and rainbow is not a specific colour) favourite food (they both agreed pizza was the best and much more. It had been a long time since Alec enjoyed himself like this.

"so when did you come out to your family" there it was the question Alec dreaded

"I..i..um I haven't come out yet. I just don't know how.."

"Oh right sorry I didn't realise since you are so open with me I thought you had.. its ok"

"I have been trying to tell them but the words wont come out of my mouth"

"you're just scared. which is perfectly normal. it took me a while to tell my family and even then I told my friends first."

"I think my sister knows but she wont say anything. When I told her about this she kept using 'they' instead of personal pronouns. I think she is just waiting for me to tell her"

"well maybe you should. only if you're ready."

"I want to I just don't know how."

"I can hep you. you can practice telling me."

"what do you mean"

"well like this.." there was a pause before he started speaking again

"Alexander I have something to tell you. It may come as a shock but I'm bisexual."

"oh right. ok um.. Magnus I'm...I'm." then it hit him he has never said it out loud before "I've never said it out loud before. In my head yes but not out loud"

"well do you wanna try. we can go some where more private my flat is only a block away" He must have seen the fear on Alec's face and quickly followed up "Don't worry we wont do anything just chat I promise."

"oh ok then." they got up and Alec left money on the table for he food.

They got to Magnus' flat and they sat on his black leather sofa when Alec felt something brush across his leg. He looked down and saw a cat.

"Oh this is chairman meow. he seems to like you. anyway lets retry our conversation from the café" magnus said as he walked towards alec holding some cocktails. Alec took one and was surprised when it tasted fairly nice.

"ok alec try it again its just us and chairman meow.

"ok" alec took a deep breath "Magnus I'm gay" as soon as he said it he felt better. he saw Magnus smiling his eyes gleaming.

"well that's good because I don't date straight guys.." Both Alec and Magnus laughed and had some more of their cocktails.

Alec ended up drinking to much and fell asleep. When he woke he smelt pancakes and saw Magnus in the kitchen. He then looked to the small table in front of him and saw coffee and his phone. He checked it and saw he had 12 messages from Izzy and 10 missed calls from her. he also had a few from Jace telling him Izzy was worried about him.

he quickly texted her back

**hey Izzy. sorry I didn't reply I had a bit to drink and fell asleep**

oh ok but next time you don't tell me your are staying round your dates house I will kill you plus how was the date

**yeah it was ok I will tell you about it when I get home but I'm having breakfast so give me an hour**

ok see you then.

when he looked back up he saw Magnus coming over with a plate of pancakes but Alec wasn't really looking at those he was looking at magnus. His pure perfection.

"you're not waking make up"

"good observation."

"no it's just you look great"

"why thank you alexander"

Alec shivered every time Magnus said his name. they talked a little bit before alec said he needed to go home as he had a client in two hours.

"i will see you later alexander and don't forget our little chat. just tell them"

"I will. bye magnus"

He left Magnus' flat and walked home to find an excited Izzy on the doorstep.

"Tell me everything" Alec just rolled his eyes and pushed her inside.

"Fine but only if you get the coffee and biscuits ready while I get changed"

"Deal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed, Leave kudos to encourage writing. Also leave comments if you wish. Also I know the date started at noon but they talked a lot ok.


	4. Telling the truth..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes out to Izzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another chapter :)  
> Also for some reason it wouldn't let me write in rich text and I don't know why :(  
> Also sorry its short

Telling the truth  
Alec went and sat next to Izzy in the kitchen his coffee already made. He saw his sister her eyes gleaming with joy. He decided today will be the day he tells her with some encouraging words from Magnus. He was nervous. He kept repeating the words in his head.  
"I'm gay,I'm gay" he kept thinking.  
He finally sat down and before he could even say one word..  
"Sooo.. how was it. did you have fun" she smirked at him wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Izzy i have to tell you something important. Ive been trying to tell you for a while and now i'm sick and tired of living my life afraid so i have to tell you..." there was a long pause  
"Izzy..I'm..I'm gay" he finaly stutterd  
He looked up at Izzy smiling. Looking at him with these proud eyes.  
"Alec i'm so proud of you. i knew that took alot."  
"so..youre ok with it"  
"of course i am. Alec i love you and nothing can change that. Your're my brother all i want for you is to be happy."  
"I love you to Izzy"  
"now tell me about your date."  
Alec told her everything they did. The long walk around the park. The talk in the cafe  
"Alec black isnt a colour.."  
"well either is rainbow so.."  
"point taken carry on"  
He told her about going back to his flat and having a bit to much to drink.  
"so there was no funny business"  
"Izzy I've known hime for 48 hrs of course there was no funny business" Izzy smiled. Alec loved that he could make his sister smile just by being happy himself.  
"So when you going to tell everyone else.." Izzy questioned but in a caring way.  
"Umm im not sure. I mean i need to tell jace mostly becasue i dont want to be afraid to invite magnus around and lie to jace about it." Izzy wriggled her eyebrows again  
"Not like that Izzy. I meant for a drink not that" Izzy just laughed  
"What about mum and dad. Or little Max"  
"well i wont see them until they come round in a month or so and i cant tell them over the phone so it will have to be then."  
it was at the moment he got a text.  
Magnus: hey how did everything go.  
Alec: yeah told Izzy i have a feeling she wants to meet you  
Magnus: well you will have to invite me round wont you :)  
Alec: i need to tell jace first then you can come round for now how about tommorow we go out..  
Magnus: yeah how about the ethiopian place near the cafe  
Alec: that would be delightful say 7pm  
Magnus: yeah ok :) see you then  
He looked up from his phone to see Izzy giggleing at him. he just sighed and went to his room. Thinking aout how to tell Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time Alec and Jace have a talk.  
> Magnus and Alec 's date.


	5. truth set free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace have a talk finally. sorry it has taken a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGGHH this took me longer than I thought it would plus I wrote this chapter 4/5 times in order to get it right.  
> after this chapter I am going back to schedule so there will be the date on Saturday and then a sibling chat on Sunday so yes. I know how everybody loves a lightwood chat. :)

**The truth set free**  
It was the night before Alec's date with Magnus and unlike last time he wasn't nervous just happy. Happy he found someone he enjoyed talking too who wasn't one of his siblings. He wanted to look perfect for tomorrow so he was busy looking through his wardrobe in order to put the best outfit together. If all fails he would just ask Izzy. He was still looking when Jace ran into his room  
"Alec i need advice"  Jace said making puppy eyes  
Alec sighed and walked over to sit on his bed gesturing for Jace to do the same.  
"Yes Jace how can I help you"  
"well..you know Clary.."  
"the girl from your work.."  
"yeah her i asked her on a date for tomorrow night but I don't know where to take her. I mean a walk around the park would be romantic but too dark and cold..so i thought cinema but then we would be sitting in silence so i don't know."  
"ok so how about a restaurant. you can talk and get to know each other. its always a safe bet" Alec suggested  
"omg your a life saver Alec. However what restaurant i heard there's a new Ethiopian place that's just opened i could take her there"  
"umm..no you can't because that's where i'm taking my date..." Alec replied sheepishly  
"WHAT" Jace practically screeched happy for his brother. "who is she"  
"umm..you see the thing is Jace.." alec started before Jace cut him off  
"what she like. is she fit."  
"Jace let me speak.."  
"ok Alec go on"  
"right umm..the thing is jace i'm not going on a date with a girl..i'm going with a guy..." Alec paused and took a deep breath "Jace i'm..i'm gay" he stuttered  
He looked up at Jace who had a small smile on his face.  
"I'm proud of you bro. you know that don't you.."  
"yeah. i'm sorry i didn't tell you before i was still getting used to it."  
"Alec its alright. i still love you come here" he said pulling Alec into a hug  
"i love you too Jace. thanks."  
"for what?" Jace asked puzzled  
"for accepting me."  
"Alec i couldn't care less of you are gay or if you were straight. to hell i wouldn't care if you had 6 arms and 4 eyes you're my brother."   
Alec let out a small giggle and a huge grin. Then his phone buzzed, He picked it up and looked at the screen Magnus. He was unsure but he thought his smile grew wider  
"ooh that from lover boy" Jace joked  
"yeah His name is Magnus btw"  
"so how did you and Magnus met he wasn't one of your clients you are training is he" Jace pondered  
"no but the other day i was in the park training when he caught my eye and i got distracted and then my client fainted and he helped me out."  
"well better text him back. plus i got to go look up restaurants so talk later.." Jace said getting up and heading towards the door  
"yeah." and with that jace had left and Alec felt free.  
 _Hey magnus_  
 **hello alexander just wondering if you're still up for tomorrow**  
 _yeah course i am_  
 _oh and i came out to jace and izzy so you are free to come round when ever_  
 **how'd it go**  
 _they both said they loved me so yeah i'd say it went fantastic however now izzy wants to meet you but i told her that can wait_  
 **well that is splendid. i will see you tomorrow then :)**  
 _yeah see you :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES FINALLY next chapter is the date. also for future reference I have never eaten Ethiopian food so all my info is coming of google however if anyone has do leave a message.


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go on their date to the new Ethiopian restaurant.  
> includes Izzy and Jace :)  
> *screams internally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have never eaten Ethiopian food and never really been on a date so.... this should be good...  
> Also sorry for the short chapter hope the next on makes up for it

**The date.**

Tonight is date night and Alec had finally found the perfect outfit even if he did ask Izzy for help. He was wearing his black jean that were quite tight but Izzy had assured him that they were and he quotes "the perfect pair to get him noticed". he pondered why he had to get noticed if they were already going on the date but to be fair most things confused Alec like how did people walk in heels. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen to get some water before he went to meet Magnus.

"Hey Alec" he heard Izzy say from behind

"oh hey Izzy how does it look" he gestured to his outfit

"well you scrub up nicely. Magnus will defiantly want to.."

"Izzy.." Alec warned before she could finish the sentence

"buy you dinner" she replied innocently

it was then when Izzy was smirking that chose to walk in.

"hey"

He too was dressed nicely for his date with Clary

"hey" Alec and Izzy replied in unison. Alec looked at the clock and saw it was time to go

"well I would love to stay and chat but I've got to go" Alec stated walking towards the door

"Have fun"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't"

He got to the restaurant and saw Magnus in all his glory. He was wearing a mixture of deep purple and black with glitter of course. He also had purple streaks in his hair and his make was as Izzy would say "on flik"

"Hey Magnus"

"Alexander. how are you"

"I'm good. Hungry but good"

"Ok but first i have to say something...I didn't realise you had to book a table so.I didn't and now they don't have any. I'm so sorry I've ruined the date haven't I."Magnus started freaking out.

"Mags it's ok. We can eat somewhere else. How about the little cafe. We can eat cake and we can have Ethiopian another day." Alec smiled

"Did you just call me mags"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to it sort of came out."

"No I like it."

"Really"

"Really now let's go eat cake"

They got to the little cafe and ordered chocolate cake thinking they would get a slice turns out you get a whole 6 inch cake but they weren't complaining. They sat down with the cake and two spoons not bothering to cut it up.

"Next time we will have Ethiopian. I want you to taste it alec. It will make your taste buds dance."

"Well I look forward to it." 

"How's work been any more fainting clients"

"No because there hasn't been any glittery men distracting me" Alec replied and they started to giggle.

"Anyway how's the club doing" alec quickly followed up remembering the conversation from their past date 

"Yeah it's doing great. I've been trying to come up with some new drinks for the menu but nothing taste that great."

"My sister is pretty good and making up new cocktails and I know for a fact she wouldn't mind helping."

"That's great but are you sure. She doesn't even know me." He said shoving cake into his mouth. 

"Seriously she would mostly to get to know you."

"Ok then that sounds great."

"Cool I talk to her when I get home."

"Anyway you and your sister sound close"

"Yeah we are. My Mum and dad were always away on business when we were younger and so I looked after her because she didn't like the baby sitter/Nanny. Then Jace came along. His parents were friends with mine so when they died we adopted him. Then there's little max he's only.nine and some times me, Izzy and Jace will look after him when the parents go on long trips away."

Magnusd saw the way the boy opposite him lit up when he talked about his family.

"I wish I had siblings growing up. On the other hand I never did have to fight for the attention so." They both aligned again. They carried on chatting back and forth. Saying pointless things about themselves and laughing with each other whilst eating cake. It was now 8:30pm and the cafe was closing.

"Well it was nice seeing you Alexander hope we can do it again soon."

"Well how about Saturday I mean if you're not busy"

"Saturday it is bye Alexander"

"Bye mags"

And with that they went thier separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be set a week later and will Jace, Izzy and Alec having some sibling time... now I do have siblings so this should be easier.. Hoped you enjoyed


	7. Sibling chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have, Izzy and Alec have a chat. Sibling fun ensures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I 're-wrote the chapter. Hope it's ok. Sorry for the delay.  
> So to make the dialogse easier to read what ever Izzy said will be underlined,Have will be in bold and underlined and Alex in italics much like the texts

**Sibling chat.**

It was the next day and the siblings found themselves in the living room just having some sibling time before they all head to work.

"how was your date Jace" Izzy asked

" **yeah it went alright. I went with Alex's idea and took her to an Italian restaurant."**

"aww cute.how about you Alec."

_"yeah it went great. We went to the cafe, you know the one we always take max"_ He paused as they both nodded " _we ordered cake and talked. It was nice"_

**"wait I thought you were going to that Ethiopian place which is why I couldn't take clary"**

_"we were but we forgot to book tables so we went and got cake instead"_

"what did you talk about. I mean I love you Alex but I'm sure Magnusd doesn't want to talk archary"

_"we talked about various things like you guys for example"_

"why on earth were you talking about us on your date."

** "seriously alec. You are meant to talk about yourself" **

_"give me a second to explain. Magnusd was talking about his club and how he was trying to make new drinks and I said that my sister was a mixologist and would help him. You will won't you Izzy please"_

"of course I will but you never told me he owned a club. Also how did you get onto talking about Jace"

_"He asked about my family and Jace is family so he came up"_

**"Well I hope it was all good and not that you want to kill me"** Jace joked. They talked a bit more mostly Izzy fangirling over the fact that Alec was dating someone who owned a club and she could therefore get free drinks. Alec had missed this. The sitting down with his siblings for an hour while they talked about their lives. At first he hated it mostly because he was jealous. Jealous that they could talk about their crushes and their love lives while he would sit there deep in the closet. Now he could talk openly about his love life and how it was going. He could laugh now. Well laugh more. Now he was sorta out he laughed and smiled more. Like a weight had been lifted. He was then hit with the realisation that he still had to come out to his parents but the fact that he had his siblings to defend him and he had Magnus made him smile.

_"how about Saturday izzy mags could come over after our date and you could make drinks"_

"Yeah I haven't got work so that suits me. I finally get to meet this Magnus"

**"Oh look at that I'm also home Saturday so I will to."**

They both smirked while Alec blushed. They carried on talking until they had to get to work. Alec smiled finally feeling like he deserved to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will Meagnus and Alec's date. The chapter after will be Magnus,Alec, and Izzy.


	8. Meeting the siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday. Magnus finally meets two of the other Lightwood children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARRGGHH sorry I haven't posted in a while nothing seemed right and it still doesn't so apologising in advance

**Meeting the siblings.**

It was Saturday which meant Magnus was coming over and to say Alec was freaking out was an understatement. His.. whatever Magnus is to him..is coming over. He will meet His siblings. God how will his siblings react.

**Hey. What time should I come over**

_well if you come at 1 I could make lunch_

**mmm I do love a man who can cooks**

_thanks..._

_b_ ut _it will most likely be bread rolls_

**That's fine you can show me you're cooking skills next time ;)**

_already arranging the next date.._

**yes and it consists of you cooking me dinner**

_well as long you don't mind pizza.._

**oh Alexander I only date people who cook me pizza**

_well that's sorted :)_

**see you later :)**

_yeah ;)_

 

Alec was smiling down at his phone when Izzy walked passed and grabbed it.

"What's making my dear brother smile," She looked at the phone "aww you're going to cook Magnus dinner"

"yeah and"

"it's just so cute. anyway what time is he coming over"

"about 1. gives every one time to get ready and for me to make lunch"

"ok well I call dibs on first shower. I need time to do my make up"

"fine"

It was now 12:30 Alec had just put in bread rolls and ordered pizza just encase. Izzy had finished her make up and looked amazing as always. Today she wore bright colours to "make an impression" as she told Alec. Jace had just got in from meeting Clary. The there was a knock on the door.

"Oh god he's here." Alec jumped up and headed towards the door. He breathed in and breathed out then opened the door to see Magnus standing there. Dresses in blues and glitter. Alec stared in awe

"hey Mags"

"Hello there Alexander." he said with a smile

"oh urm come in. Jace and Izzy are in the living room."

Alec stated walking in front of Magnus and showing him the living room. Izzy and Jace both stared at Magnus until Izzy got up and engulfed him into a hug

"So you must be Izzy." Magnus said with a small laugh "the mixologist"

"That I am Magnus" she replied.

Jace was still standing in what Alec assumed was shock

"Ummm.. Jace this is Magnus"

"oh ur hi Magnus"

"Hello Jace"

"Alec you never said he was glittery"

they all broke out laughing at Jace's comment

It then hit Alec.. "THE BREAD ROLLS" he shouted suddenly running to the kitchen seeing that they were burnt

"So I must have burnt them but don't worry I did order pizza"

"Alexander this doesn't get you out of cooking pizza on our next date"

"I know it was just a back up, plus it might keep you sober"

"might do" Alec and Magnus both shared a smile whilst Izzy and Jace awed at them earing them a glare of Alec and a giggle from Magnus.

"lets get drinking" Magnus said

"Lets"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you enjoy? Leave comment/kudos if you did. Should I continue with this or should I do a wrap up chapter and complete it. let me know.


	9. Cocktails and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Izzy try out new drinks. Alec gets his first kiss.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> argghhh.... I hope this ok :)

**Cocktails and kisses**

Izzy went and got all the alcohol and shiz to set up whilst Magnus, Alec and Jace ate some pizza

"Done. Magnus you ready to get drunk" Izzy shouted from the kitchen

"Darling i'm always ready to get drunk" Magnus replied whilst walking to the kitchen

"Let me finish this and ill be right with you" Alec said holding his pizza

Magnus didn't say anything but just smiled at him

"soo..You and Magnus.." Jace said

"Me and magnus what"

"Have you..you know"

"no we haven't Jace. so please shut up"

"so when are you going to"

"not now. we should go out for a bit before that plus he hasn't"

"hasn't what?" Jace interrupted

"kissed me anyway I better go check on mags and Izzy"

 

Alec got up and walked to the kitchen seeing Magnus shaking the cocktail

"Alec Magnus is a natural at this"

"looks like it" he said smiling at Magnus

"right that should be shaken enough." Magnus poured it into two cups and handed one to Izzy bringing the other to his lips

"wow Isabelle that is amazing"

"Thank you Magnus."

10 drinks later and both of them were beginning to get a tipsy so Alec made them take a break leaving Jace to drink some of them

"I should be going Alexander. I have a meeting in an hour so I will need to sober up a bit"

"ok let me walk you to the door"

They walked to the door and as Alec opened it Magnus spoke up

"i heard you and Jace earlier. I want to kiss you Alexander."

Alec just starred at him. was he about to have his first kiss

Magnus leaned in and placed his hands around Alec's neck

their lips pressed together. It was a short kiss but it felt like Alec was on fire. His first kiss.

Magnus pulled back and looked at Alec and smiled

"I'll text you later"

"umm.. yeah." Alec stuttered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed.   
> Leave me prompts on tumblr on in the comments below :)


	10. Pizza Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec invites Magnus round for a pizza date night in an empty apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update to let you guys know I haven't abandoned this fic 
> 
> Sorry I've been gone a while. I've been revising for exams and just generally stressing out. Also I've become addicted to some TV shows (skam ,Eyewitness, shameless) so I've been pre-occupied

"Izzy, Jace you guys need to go now. He will be here in like five minutes." Alec shouted  
"whoa chill Alec. Its just pizza...or is it more" Izzy teased  
"no its just pizza and a movie" Alec stated  
"so why are we being kicked if things are staying pg.." Jace asked  
"just go." He said pushing them out the door  
"Have fun big bro" both the siblings shouted

there was a knock on the door as soon as Alec had out the pizza in.  
"oh hi Magnus. um.. come in."  
"is that pizza I smell" Magnus said walking in, taking his shoes off  
"yeah. I made a plain cheese one and a pepperoni one. I didn't know what you liked so I though I play I safe and make both but I mean if that isn't right we could"   
Before he could finish his sentence Magnus had moved towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. Alec kissed back. They pulled apart with smiles on their faces.  
"so urm.. what movie do you want to watch"   
Magnus let out a small laugh "depends on what you've got"

They decided on a movie and sat on the sofa. a few centimetres in between them. They ate their pizza in comfortable silence whilst the movie played. Through out the movie Alec couldn't stop starring at Magnus' lips. He leaned in and kissed him again with more passion. He was scared that magnus didn't want it but felt relieved when he reciprocated. They kissed for what felt like forever. Until Magnus pushed Alec's back onto the sofa and straddled him. his thighs on either side of Alecs legs. Magnus' hands in alec hair. Ac hands on Magnus' neck  
This kiss got deeper and Alec moaned into it. Until...  
"AAALLEC. AALEC." His siblings stumbled in.   
Magnus quickly jumped of alec. His hair all messed up.  
"Guys what are you doing here."   
"we got tired" Jace mumbled   
"the cluuub was so boring. they stopped giving me drinks. accused me of being...drunk me." Izzy said fumbling on her words

Magnus walked past and gave Alec a kiss on the check and whispered "We'll continue this soon Alexander"  
Alec smiled "ill text you later Mags"

And with that the date was over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed  
> Tweet me/DM me @caitpaige101  
> come for a chat at caitpaige101@tumblr.com or cait-p@tumblr.com


	11. Truth be told Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the date, The light wood parents are back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ao3 is being funny and only half of the chapter is uploading so I'm going to post it in parts. .

 

The next day Alec was in the kitchen making coffee knowing his siblings would need it. As it brew he relived the memories of the previous night in his head. Magnus' lips on his. His hands in Magnus' hair. Their bodies touching. He thought about what might of happened if his siblings didn't come home. He was taken out of thought when he heard some footsteps heading towards the kitchen and the coffee machine beeping.

"Morning bro. Mm you made coffee thank the Lord." Jace said as he entered grabbing a mug.

"Morning. Is izzy still asleep?" Alec asked pouring the coffee

"Shell probably drink till noon knowing how drunk she was. Any way how was the pizza date?" Jace replied bringing the coffee to his lips with a smirk

"Yeah. It went alright" Alec shrugged trying not to blush

"Alright? Just alright? It looked like it was great when I got home to you two practically having sex on the sofa."

"We were not. We were just kissing. Jesus" Alec said

"And did you like kissing?" Alec was saved from replying when his phone pinged

"Looks like lover boy wants more."

**Mother:Change of plans Alexander. We are coming home earlier than expected and by that I mean we are now getting on a plane and should be home in under two hours so I would like you all at the family house by the time we arrive and when I say all I mean all of you. Talk then.**

"not lover boy. Mother. She wants us all at the family house by the time she arrives home which will in be under two hours so we have to wake Izzy and go." Alec replied after reading the text

"Crap I'll take a quick shower whilst you wake Izzy. She'll have to her make up in the car."

"Right go and be quick." They both ran,Jade to the shower and Alec to Izzys room. "Izzy wake up. Our parents are coming home today and want us at the family home in under and hour or so. Once have is out the shower you will go in and be quick. Plus you have to put your make up on in the car." Alec practically shouted "Ugh" was the only response he got as she started to wake.

* * *

All three siblings were in the car, Alec driving with jace in the passenger and Izzy in the back. Alec's phone went off again.

"Jace can you check that for me" Alec asked "Yeah probably just mum again"

**Mags: Good morning Alexander. I hope you had a good night, I know I did. I was just wondering when you are next free so we could carry on with what we were doing**

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my social media for fic updates, general life updates or just to come talk


	12. Truth be told Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec saids something important and harsh words are thrown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part ☺

"Its Magnus. Wants to know when you are next free so you could carry on with what you were doing"

"Is our brother going to have sex" Izzy joked as she put on her eyeliner

"Shut up Izzy. Um tell him our parents have just got back so I am fairly busy but soon."

"Ok that I shall"

_Alexander:its jace. Alec is driving. He said to say that our parents have just got back hence the drivingso he's gonna be fairly busy. If need be I wil sneak him out because I'm just that good. Oh now he's giving me a funny look. Probs wondering what's taking me so long to type. Anyway he also said soon. Ps next time don't dry hump my brother on our sofa. I have to sit on that._

"what the hell did you write jace."

"Hm oh nothing just what you said and a bit more" he replied with a smirk..

* * *

They arrived and settled in just in time. "

Children where are you" Mayrse voice boomed

"In the living room mother" Alec shouted The three older siblings stood up as if They were in the military waiting for thier commander. As soon as thier mother and father walked they stood straighter only relaxing when max ran in. Alec crouched down onto his knees to give Max a hug.

"I've missed you Alec.." max whispered in his ear

"I've missed you to buddy" Alec whispered back as he ruffled Max's hair

"Max go unpack I need to talk to your siblings" Maryse said giving him a look Max took his stuff and ran upstairs.

"Now children as you know the company isn't doing as well as we hoped so we have a plan and it involves you guys."

"Mum we all have jobs" Izzy spoke up as Alec and Jace hummed in agreement

"Children just listen to your mother please" Robert spoke

"Now as I said we need your help. Isabelle I would like it if you could help us with designs for the company you know new logo and things like that because as you keep telling me you are creative. Jace we need your help with the numbers. Our accountant has been stealing money so we need someone we can trust. So wil you help us."

"I'm gonna guess and say its not a question but a demand" Izzy replied

"No its a question but if you want us to keep putting money into your bank accounts you will be wise" Maryse said harshly as Jace and Izzy looked at each other and nooded in agreement.

"what about me mother. What am i to do." Alec asked

"Well Alec as the eldest you hold responsibility so when we grow weak you will take over the business." Robert directed towards him

"Oh is that it. So until then I can continue with my life." Alec said confused "

Well yes but you will have to marry this girl but..."

"What do you mean marry a girl." Alec inturepted

"Well there's this girl and her parents own the firm we wish to work with and an alliance would help with that." Mayrse tried to explain

"No mother. I will not marry a girl to help with the business."

"Alec you haven't had a girlfriend for a while I ever. Marriage would do you some good. Cause you to be less lonely."

"I don't want a girlfriend and I certainly don't won't a wife let alone an arranged marriage."

"Mother you can't force Alec to marry some girl he doesn't know" Izzy tried to back her brother up.

"Mum Izzy is right. Alec is is own person." Jace said

"Alec, listen to me you will marry this girl and do what your mother said." His father shouted "

" No I won't and you know why becasue I'm already seeing someone and I won't ruin that"

"Wait..Alec if you told me you were serious about someone I wouldn't have done this. Who is she. Is she nice. What's her.."

"Its not a girl ok. It's a guy. He is nice and his name is Magnus. Ok I'm gay. Hence why I won't marry some stupid girl I have never met."Alec shouted full of rage. Everyone stood shocked not talking. Eyes darting around the room. The silence broke when a little voice spoke up and small footsteps entered making Alec crouch down on the floor.

"Max what are you doing here I thought you were playing games upstairs."

"I heard shouting. Alec what does gay mean" Alec looked up at his other sibling who just shrugged not knowing what to say. He looked back to max,

"It means that I like boy's the way mum likes dad or Jace likes this girl called Clary."

"Oh ok. Why."

"Why what max?"

"Why did everyone go silent when you said it?"

"Because max some people don't think its ok for me to love a man and not a girl and becasue I was the first time I said it to them. But its not wrong max its perfectly normal."

"Does that mean I could like a boy if I wanted."

"Yeah it does" Alec said smiling at his younger brother

"Right that's enough. Alec I suggest you go before you fill his head with this sinful ideology." His mother half shouted

"No mum. I want to talk to Alec." Max said back

"Well tough I don't want to hear that. It is wrong and unnatural. People like that go to hell for going against God"

"Mum don't say things like that. Being gay is perfectly normal. And its not sinful to love." Izzy shouted

"Thats it we are going. Also we do not accept your work offers." Jace said

"Can I go with you Alec and hear more. Please"

"No max you stay here. I won't have you around sinners."

"No if max want to come with me then he can mother. Jace go get his things we will be in the car. Come on max."

* * *

They were about 20 minutes away from the flat when Alec's phone went off.

"Max buddy can you check who's calling me." Alec asked as max was in the passenger seat

"Um someone called Magnus do you want me to answer"

"Yeah put it on speaker."

"Well hello Alexander." Magnus practically purred

"Mags you are on speaker so please keep the conversation pg as there is a child listening"

"ah the infamous Max. Hello Lightwoods"

"Hey Magnus." Jace and Izzy replied

"Um hi" max said shyly "Alec who is Magnus"

"Well max you know earlier I said about liking boys'

"Yeah I remember"

"Well Magnus is the boy I like"

"Oh ok. Is he nice"

"Yeah Alexander am I nice?" Magnus repeated and Alec could tell he was smirking

"Well I suppose he's alright." Alec said definitely smirking

"Anyway how can I help you mags" Alec asked

"Well I was bored and thought you could cheer me up but now I realise your siblings are there it can wait."

"Wait why does it matter that we are here we all cheer up magnus" Max said not realising what Magnus meant Jace and Izzy sat in the back and giggled.

"I think what Magnus meant max is that he wanted for us to talk about adult stuff." Alec tried to explain in the best way he could and could hear Magnus laughing

"But why adult stuff is boring and no fun at all. Mum and dad talk adult stuff all the time"

"Yeah you are right max. Adult stuff is so boring, who knows why those two want to do it." Izzy joked winking at Alec.

"Mags can we talk later I mean we are nearly at the flat."

"Wait I thought you were at your parents?" He replied now with concern

"We were but things didn't go to plan."

"Do you want me to come round. I'll bring pizza"

"PIZZA" max shouted with excitement. "Alec your boyfriend is the best" Everyone laughed but Magnus and Alec. We're they boyfriend's Alec thought to himself.

"Well we will see you in about then right mags?"

"Yes you shall darling. See ya later Lightwoods."

"Bye Magnus" they replied as Alec drove and parked into the drive way and max hanged the phone up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat/instagram: caitpaige101  
> twitter: @caitpaige101  
> tumblr: cait-p@tumblr.cm


	13. What we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus brings the pizza, sleep over shenanigans and the boy's have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Also super sorry this chapter is short. The next one will make up for that ☺

**Got the pizza be there in 5 x**

Alec read the text and sent a quick reply.

_ok door is unlocked so come straight up. X_

"Right I suggest we ge dressed for bed and set up the fort" Alec suggested heading to his room whilst the others headed to theirs. 

This was the first time Alec was alone since he saw his parents and came out. The events coming back to him. His emotions stirring up again. No he can't cry. He has to be strong. He hears a small knock on his door as he turns taking off his shirt.

"I bought the Pizza but you weren't in the living room. Jace said you were still getting dressed" Magnus spoke softly 

"Well I better hurry before he eats it all" Alec joked but Magnus saw through it 

He stepped slowly and cautiously towards the other man. As he got closer he saw the tears and engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh Alexander, it'll be ok. I'm here." He whispered feeling Alec sob on his shoulder 

"Mags I...I don't know what to do. My parents hate me and now i I've messed up Izzys and Jaces chances because they stood up for me and its.. it's all my fault" Alec sobbed and stuttered 

"No you listen to me. None of this is your fault ok. You are who you are. Alexander your sibling chose to stand up for you and protect because they knew it was the right thing to do ok.? None of this is your fault. My dear Alexander" Magnus whispered in his ear looking up at Alec mid sentence.

"We should probably get out there." Alec replied with a weak smile.

"Well your gonna have to lend me some clothes."

"Your staying over?"Alec said with a tone of shock yet fond 

"Well if you'll have me" Magnus replied smiling widely 

"Yeah. I would really like it. Um.. here." Alec said giving Magnus one of his over sized hoodies 

"It will be a bit big but its comfy. My um..trousers are going way to long so I um.." Alec started to ramble before Magnus cut him of with a quick kiss.

"Its fine Alexander I can sleep without pyjama pants on my dear. An oversized hoodie and boxers are fine." Magnus chirped

The boys both started to get undressed in silence. Not an awkward one but a comfortable one. One Alec wants to happen more.

Once Alec was done he looked at Magnus. The hoodie stopping just mid thigh and Alec found it adorable. He must have been gazing for a while because he heard Magnus chuckle.

"Found something you like?" He teased 

So Alec walked over placing his hands around Magnus' hips and pulling him close 

"Oh you know I have." He replied before kissing Magnus. "Now let's go eat pizza" 

To Alecs surprise the fort was already set up and the pizza was untouched.

"Well hello lover birds, Mavx said we had to wait for you two before we could eat" Jace spoke up 

"And here we are so pizza time" Magnus said still smiling. Everyone dived in to eat the pizza. They sat around and talked. Max going on about his mangas. Magnus and Alec sat on the sofa cuddled up close together. Magnus sitting in between Alecs legs. By 10pm everyone was getting tired especially max. 

"Hey Alec" Jace whispered

"Mm yeah Jace"

"Iassume Magnus is staying so if you want max can stay in my room and I'll take the couch" 

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother." Alec joked before telling Jace that that would be great.

"Bed time everyone" Alec announced. Waiting for Magnus to move so he could get up. 

"Alec where am I supposed to sleep if you have your boyfriend here?"Max asked

Alec blushed. Him and Magnus still haven't bought that topic up but Alec really wants Magnus to be his boyfriend.

"You are in Jaces room tonight buddy" 

"Ok" was his response before he wondered off.

"Well night everyone" 

When the boy's were alone they got into bed and lied on thier sides facing each other. Magnus had taken off his make up moments before and Alec couldn't stop looking. He was gorgeous.

"Magnus..wah Um what Max said about. You know. About you being my boyfriend. I umm" Alec stuttered on his words "I would really like to introduce you as that. As my boyfriend" He finally got out.

"Well it's a good thing I do to, so I guess that makes it official then my dea"

"Yeah i guess it does" Alec replied with a huge smile before leaning in to kiss Magnus who kissed back instantly. 

Alec stopped for a brief moment before looking at Magnus right in the eye and whispering

"Boyfriend.,yeah I like the sound of that" before going back in for the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's official now so what happens next find out next week ☺
> 
> Ps:comment below if you would be happy with mild smut for future chapters


	14. Nightmares that haunt us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bed time in the lightwood flat (+ a bane) and someone had a nightmare
> 
> Short filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Back with a new update.   
> Also I'm doing a two week challenge where I write and post everyday for two weeks. So if you have any prompts send them in.

He couldn't sleep. So much had gone on that day. His parents. His siblings.  Everything had just gone down hill.

He got out of bed and went down the hall. The nightmares still going on. They had been going on for a while. He couldn't sleep. He never slept.walking down the hall to find his sibling, the floor boards creaking with every step.

He slowly opened the door and saw the two bodies pressed close together. He tiptoed over and went to his older brother. Shaking him awake gently.  

"Mm..what" Alec mumbled. Turning his body ever so slightly.

"Alec..I can't sleep.." max whispered 

This put Alec into action. He could never see his siblings hurt or in danger. He turned to face max fully.

"Why can't you sleep buddy." He whispered 

"The nightmares." Max replied warily

"Can..can I stay with you?" Max asked 

"Yeah. Of course you can bud."  Alec whispered in reply. Shuffling closer to magnus to make space for max.

"Thanks Alec. Mum never let's me do this she saids I should deal with it." He spoke sadly.

"Max its ok to want help and to show weakness. Now let's sleep and we'll talk about the nightmares tommorow ok?" Alec whispered 

Max nodded his head.

"Ok. Night alec"

And with that. All the Lightwoods (+a bane) were all sound asleep....until the smell of bacon filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Wrote this at 3am and it's my birthday so I wanted to give something back to all you loyal readers, kudos givers, commenters and bookmarkers. You guys really make my day. Small actions can mean big things to some people. So just saying thanks.
> 
> And no I have not given up this fic just been super busy with school.


	15. Talks in the daytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk before breakfast..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys. New day new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Also who else can't wait for June 5th.

Sunlight filtered in from the window. Alec turned to face Magnus, realising max had already left and making a mental note to talk to him later. 

"Mm morning" Alec smiled at magnus. His make up free face. One Alec wished to look at for ever.

Alec scooted closer to Magnus wanting to feel his warmth. 

"Morning handsome" Magnus whispered, wiping sleep dust from his eyes, making Alec smile.

"Mmm I smell bacon" Magnus added 

"That'll be jace or at least i hope it is because if it is Izzy we are going out for breakfast" Alec joked making both men laugh

"Mm taking me out on an early morning coffee date Alexander?" Magnus teased 

"Maybe?" Alec stuttered back

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec ever so slightly and softly. Alec kissed back with the same softness. 

Kissing magnus felt like magic. His lips were so soft and Alec never wanted to stop. Now he had him he never wanted to let the other man go. 

"Alec,Magnus" they heard Izzy shout. "I'm making bacon, do you want some?" She asked.

"No!" Alex shouted before adding "no thanks Izzy.  We're going for coffee." making Magnus laugh.

"Mm coffee date it is" Magnus said softly smiling.

"Mm yeah looks that way." Alec started 

"But um before we go can I talk to you about something" he added 

"You know you can Alexander. What is it?" He asked voice filled with worry.

"I'm worried about max. He came in here last night. He's having nightmares." Alec stated 

"Oh Alexander," Magnus sighed pulling his boyfriend closer "he is a young boy. He will have nightmares and there's not much that can be done part from trying to keep him calm when they do happen."  Magnus answered.

"Yeah I know Im just get worried about him. When I was younger and had nightmares. My mother told me to deal with it and not to show how they effected me because that would be a sign of weakness" Alec confided.

"Alexander, you were and never will be weak. Ok? I hope you know and realise that. Max is lucky to have you as a brother. I noticed he slept here last night. So you're already helping him through it. You are an amazing big brother. You're also a great boyfriend." Magnus implored making Alec let out a quiet giggle.

"You too mags. Thanks. Now I'm starving so coffee date?" 

"Yeah coffee date." 

They shared a kiss before Alec went to have a shower showing of his body and boy..Magnus wasn't going to complain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like? Let me know if you did.
> 
> Next time coffee date.
> 
> Also tell me in the comments how you feel about mild smut in future chapters.
> 
> Also if you have any prompts or just want to chat you know where to find me


	16. Coffee date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on a morning coffee date..Well Alec wasn't going to subject Magnus to Izzys cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised..a nice little coffee date.

The boys walked hand in hand down the streets. Alec felt free. Holding his boyfriend's hand in public was something he never thought he would ever do. He never believed he could have this. A boyfriend. A very handsome, free wheeling bisexual and glittery boyfriend. Yet here he was. Holding hands with said boyfriend and he couldn't be happier.

"What you thinking about handsome?" He heard Magnus ask taking him out of his thoughts.

"You. Us. How I'd never thought I could have this. I'm just happy I found you." Alec replied. Honesty filled his voice.

This early him a kiss on the cheek from Magnus who smiled at Alec. 

"I'm happy you found me so beautiful that you couldn't take your eyes of me during a training session" Magnus teased making both men laugh. 

They got to the coffee shop, Alec being Alec asked for a black coffee and pastry. Magnus however went all out. Getting some coffee with some stupid name and 3 different kinds of muffins, one which had bacon bits in. 

They found a table and sat down. Magnus getting to work with his muffins whilst Alec smiled fondly at the scene. Thinking that try shold do it more often. Magnus staying around. Sleeping by Alec's side. Waking up looking at Magnus' make up free face. 

"You're thinking again." Magnus pointed out.

"Mm that I am. How are your Muffins anyway?" Alec asked 

"This bacon one is amazing. The raspberry and white chocolate one is ok. Not really liking the plain one. " Magnus said before stuffing more of the bacon one on his mouth. Alec reached forward and took the the plain muffin in his mouth.

"Mm yeah. Not the best." Alec agreed looking back at Magnus who had a shock look on his face. Alec realised at this moment he was sharing food with Magnus. They did a couple thing and Alec didn't even think twice about it. This was how life should be. Alec just shrugged it off taking a sip of coffee.

"Next we'll be sharing our clothes." Magnus joked making Alec smile.

"Nah I much prefer your clothes on my bedroom floor." Alec half whispered feeling confident.

This made Magnus spit his coffee.

"Did my innocent little Alexander male a dirty reference." Magnus teased. 'And if he did is it a promise" he added with a wink.

"Maybe it was." Alec winked back feelin his cheeks starting to go red. 

The boys just look at eachother smiling. Knowing that this what life was meant to be like. This is what both of them were missing. 

Maybe it was promise Alec thought to himself. He was ready. He needed to fullfill the promise and he was ready to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want to see next?
> 
> I now have an email of you wish to send me prompts.  
> Caitpaige101prompts@outlook.com 
> 
> You can also send prompts on my tumblr and twitter. Or leave them in the comments below.


	17. I want to spend time alone with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec date time.   
> The boys just want to spend time alone with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. I was starting to loose my writing mojo but I've got it back now. 
> 
> Also it's coming up to midnight as I write this so I'm a bit tired.

_Hello Alexander, are you free? XX_

**Not until later tonight. What are you thinking? X**

_How about a little date? Picnic in the park._

**Yeah that sounds nice. How about 7pm?**

_Brilliant. I'll bring fairy lights. See you then darling Alexander xx_

**See you later Mags x**

* * *

Alec put the phone down and got back to his job. He didn't want another one of his clients to faint. 

He tried to focus on the task at hand but his mind could only focus on his date. 

"Hey, Mr Ash would you be ok with finishing out session early?" expect asked. 

He knew it was a big favour to ask but this client was usually nice to Alec. 

"God yes I'm ok with that." The client replied out of breath. 

"I'll work you extra hard next week. More push ups and crunches. In the mean time, keep sugar intake low and don't forget to do your daily jogs." Alec instructed. 

* * *

 

"Izzy" Alec shouted as he walked into the flat. 

"yes dear brother" Izzy replied from her spot on the sofa to which Alec walked over to and flopped down on. 

"I need help. I have a picnic date with Magnus. I need you to run to the shop and pick up some picnicy food whilst I get ready" Alec explained..

"yeah sure thing but only if you tell me what happens when you get back" Izzy reasoned 

Alec just nodded. Already exhausted from the day. He got off the sofa and jumped in the shower. 

He had missed Magnus. They hadn't seen each other for a full week. Not since the fall out with his parents. He couldn't wait to have Magnus' hands in his. His lips on Magnus'. 

He got out the shower and put on a pair of fitting jeans. Izzy told him it made his legs look great and he wanted to look perfect for Magnus. He matched that with a darker blue, loose fitting shirt. He knew Magnus would like it. 

"here you go Broth..."Izzy started as she stepped into the room." you look amazing. Magnus will love it, " she stated." anyway I bought the food and drinks. Mostly cakes and sandwich meat should be alright" She added giving good Alec a nod of the head and walking out. 

Alec checked the time and started his walk to the park. 

It didn't take him too long but once he got there it was a sight to behold. 

He saw the twinkling of the bright fairy lights with Magnus standing there. Looking so perfect. 

"wow, you look amazing. You look beautiful" Alec said as he stepped towards Magnus 

"As do you darling. Those jeans look just stunning for your legs" Magnus practically purred. 

"how are the lights shining?" Alec asked making Magnus give off a small laugh 

"battery powered Alexander." 

"ahh. I bought food. Well I say I bought, I mean I gave Izzy money and sent her to the shop" Alec stuttered out. 

"Well let's sit and eat" Magnus said. 

They both sat on picnic blankets Magnus bought and layed out the food. 

"its so quiet out tonight." Alec said softly as he grabbed some food and with that some soft classical music started to play. 

"I know." Magnus smiled leaning into Alec. 

"I've missed you" Alec blurted out looking down and Magnus. 

"I missed you too." Robert replied giving Alecs cheek a small kiss making Alec blush

They spent the night talking about this and that. By the end, most food had been eaten and Magnus now had his head on Alecs lap. 

"Let's dance" Alec suggested, surprising not just Magnus but himself. 

They danced slowly. Alecs hands on either one of magnus' shoulders, whilst Magnus had his hands on Alecs waist. 

They swayed to the music. Bodies close. Alec moved his hands down the other man's back to bring him closer. Leaning his forehead down to rest on Magnus'

"this is nice" Magnus spoke, voice quiet and soft. 

"yeah it is" 

They stayed like that for a while. Everything silent apart from the music. The night sky becoming dark was thier que to leave. 

"hey mags" 

"yes Alexander" 

"can I stay at yours tonight?"  Alec asked timidly.

"of course you can. Though I will have to make the guest bedroom."

"well I could always stay with you, in your bed" Alex said a bit more confidently

"sleepover it is" Magnus shouted gleefully making Alec giggle 

"sleepover it is" Alec repeated. 

* * *

**Hey iz. Just to let you know I'm staying at Magnus' tonight so don't wait up**

_**Ooh have fun big brother ;)** _

****

* * *

 

They walked back to Magnus' hand in hand. Alec couldn't be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Also I'm looking to write more explicit stuff so if anyone has any explicit malec prompts drop them below

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any mistakes I've made and anything you wish to see happen in this fic.  
> Check me out on tumblr. Send me prompts and keep updated.  
> http://cait-p.tumblr.com  
> twitter @caitpaige101


End file.
